Afraid to Dream Bigger
by DarkFairy207
Summary: Arthur has always been a bit cold to Eames. However, That begins to change when Eames gets involved with another man and Arthur finds himself jealous. Eames likes Arthur but is under the control of a very possessive boyfriend. Rated for language and Smut in later chapters.
1. Pilot Chapter

**My pilot chapter! Please review!**

**I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

Arthur stepped off the plane with a feeling of utter relief. The job was done and they had all gotten out alive. Best of all, Cobb was able to finally embrace his kids once more. However, his mind was far from at ease as Eames approached with a rather arrogant expression.

"Well Love, where are we going?" He asked.

"I'm going to rent an apartment and find an actual job, and there isn't a 'we' Eames…" He rolled his eyes.

"Ah, but where am I supposed to go?" He put on his best puppy eyes.

"How should I know?"

"I bet you'd take me if I was Ariadne," Eames teased. Arthur felt a slow blush crawl to his cheeks. It was no secret that he had feelings for the architect, and he felt quite sure she returned them, but Arthur hadn't focused on women in some years and honestly did not feel like her could successfully win over any girl at that moment.

"Yes, I probably would," he admitted bluntly.

"You are being quite cruel, you know that?"

"Eames, I'm leaving, please leave me alone," Arthur really didn't like Eames. The Englishman rubbed him the wrong way and he was looking forward to starting a life in which he wouldn't be in it. He started towards the doors when someone caught his arm. He spun around and let out a long sigh. "Get off please,"

"Oh come on Love, I don't have anywhere to go," the normally arrogant and confident Eames faltered and was replaced with a lost puppy.

"Las Vegas isn't too far,"

"Aren't you stereotyping me just a little? My life doesn't revolve around gambling you know. Come on Arthur, if you let me come with you, I'll ask Ariadne to come too. I know you won't do it yourself," he offered. Arthur's first reaction was to shake him off and just leave, but at the mention of Ariadne, he paused. His eyes flickered to the young brown haired girl who was currently in Cobb's arms. His heart thudded in his chest at the sight of her and he clenched his teeth. Yes, Eames had found his weakness.

"Fine," he sighed.

"Thank you Love!" Eames released Arthur's arm and practically skipped up to Ariadne. Arthur ran his finger through his hair and sighed. What had he done?

The three ended up chipping in their money to share a hotel room. They undoubtedly could have afforded separate rooms, but decided there wasn't really a point in it. Besides, it wasn't as if they hadn't slept together in one way or another.

"I'll sleep in the bathtub!" Eames offered almost too eagerly.

"The bathtub?" Ariadne raised an eyebrow. He nodded. "Why the bathtub?"

"Well it's better than the floor," he wrinkled his nose.

"You and Arthur can share the bed if you want,"

"No," Arthur shook his head, "I'll sleep in the bathtub if I have to,"

"No, no, don't go out of your way for me. Please, both of you can enjoy the bed. I prefer my privacy anyway," he winked. Arthur glared and Ariadne simply shrugged.

"Alright, whatever. Arthur, which side do you want?"

Arthur blushed, "It doesn't really matter,"

"Then I'll take the left," she smiled, pouncing onto the enormous bed. She let out a musical giggle as she jumped, her brown hair bouncing with her. Arthur couldn't help but smile back at her. He was used to the very focused Ariadne, the Architect, a girl who took her job very seriously. Free from all that stress and pressure she really was just a young woman. It was weird seeing her look…Happy?

"Come on," she gestured for him to join her.

"No thanks I'll just watch," he offered a crooked smile. To his surprise, she blushed.

"This is my cue to leave," Eames announced, leaving the hotel room entirely. Where was he going?

"That was weird," she noted.

"He is weird,"

"Do you really hate him?" She wondered, plopping down on the bed and staring at him intently.

He thought a moment before answering.

"No,"

"I didn't think so. You guys actually got along pretty well during the inception. Why do act like you do though?"

"He gets on my nerves," he admitted.

"That's too bad, he really likes you," the corners of her mouth quirked.

"Right," he scoffed.

"No really," there was a seriousness to her tone, "The way he looks at you… It's like you're his long lost brother,"

Eames waited outside the door with a smirk on his face, waiting for the sound of them kissing. After all, it could only be expected. However, to his surprise, they were talking about him. He strained his ear and held his breath to hear better.

"…It's like you're his long lost brother," he heard Ariadne say. His smirk dropped. Brother?

"Look, Eames and I just don't see eye to eye. We are practically opposites. To try to be friends with him would be a waste of time so I don't really bother,"

"No," Eames swore he could hear her shake her head, "You are both very intelligent and very sweet. The only difference is, he isn't afraid to show his more fun side. I know you have one but you're serious a lot,"

"Eames is self-centered and doesn't know when to shut up,"

"I thought you said you didn't hate him," she pointed out.

"I don't hate him, but I can't say I really want him here. I was hoping to just relax. He just… Won't leave me alone," Arthur sighed.

Eames had heard enough. Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, he decided to take a walk.

He was not familiar with the area but he had a rather good sense of direction and he was not afraid of getting lost. The sun had just started to set and he found himself wandering towards a more quiet part of the city. The buildings were older and mostly empty. A few stores had light illuminating the display windows.

"Bloody Hell," he ran his fingers through his hair. Why had that hurt so much? Listening to Arthur talk about his ill feelings for him, brought up feelings he did not quite understand. He loved women. He loved how soft they were, how beautiful, how much they could please him, but women didn't make his heart hurt. Women didn't hurt him when they said something mean. Arthur did.

"Hello there," a husky voice interrupted his thoughts. His glanced up and realized he had wandered quite far and was now standing in front of a rather large looking man. Considering the place and the sound of his voice, he suspected the man would be unshaven and look like a mess. To his surprise, he was large, muscled, cleanly shaven, and wearing a rather expensive looking suit.

"Can I help you?" Eames asked pleasantly.

"Oh I think you can. How much is it for one night with a fine looking thing like you?" He asked. This stunned Eames.

"What?"

"Your price?" He asked again, a seductive yet sweet smile twisting his chiseled lips. Eames couldn't help but stare at the attractive figure before him. You aren't gay, stop thinking like this!

"Not for sale, Love," he winked. The man's smile faltered. He did not become angry, but rather disappointed.

"Well that's a shame. I would pay a lot for someone like you. The others are too gangly or young, but you," he reached and ever so softly touched Eames' face, his tone softening to merely a whisper, "You're perfect. Now let me ask again, what's your price?"

Eames opened his mouth and then quickly closed it. He… He couldn't be gay but then again… Well sleeping with one guy wouldn't make him gay. He hadn't had any fun in a while and the guy really was attractive.

"How much are you willing to pay?" Eames asked sweetly. The man's smile returned.

"One thousand, how does that sound?"

"Are you crazy?" He asked with disbelief. One thousand dollars….

"Well normally I don't spend more than seven hundred but for that accent I think I'd spend anything,"

Eames bit his lip. Ariadne and Arthur would be concerned if he didn't return. Or at least, Ariadne would be concerned, Arthur probably wouldn't care. This thought made up his mind.

"Lead the way,"


	2. Did You Miss Me?

**The next chapter! **

**I do not own Inception…Wish I did… **

"Where the hell is he?" Arthur paced back and forth, an odd sort of turmoil twisting his stomach.

"He's a grown up Arthur, I'm sure he can take care of himself," Ariadne rolled her eyes.

"I know I just… He doesn't know the city that well and he is always getting himself into trouble. He may be an adult but he acts like a child,"

"Why don't we go to bed, I'm sure he will be back when he wants to and it may be a while. Arthur nodded, concern still rolling around on the inside.

Eames woke up next to a warm body. A strong arm was wrapped around him and he found himself pressed into a broad smooth chest. Without thinking, he inhaled deeply and realized the man, Christopher, smelled amazing. He closed his eyes again, snuggling closer to his warmth.

"You're awake," a deep voice hummed. Eames smiled.

"How long have you been up?" He wondered.

"A while, I just didn't want to wake you. You're very peaceful when you sleep and I figured you would be tired from last night," Christopher's words brought back the memories of the night. Warm bodies pressed together, immense pleasure and just a bit of pain. He remembered feeling an ecstasy he had never experienced before. Christopher had taken control and introduced him to things he could not even imagine.

Then another thought popped into his head, about how he had never checked in. Even if Arthur did not care, he didn't want Ariadne to worry too much. With a heavy sigh he sat up and stared into Christopher's deep green eyes.

"I'm sorry Love, but my friends are probably wondering where I am," he smiled apologetically. The larger man only nodded.

"I understand," he reached over to his bedside table where the promised thousand dollars sat. "Here,"

"I feel like I should be paying you," Eames gave him a devilish grin.

"The pleasure was all mine,"

"No, not all yours," the Englishman winked before slipping into a pair of Christopher's jeans, not even bothering to put on a shirt before leaving.

"I swear I'm going to kill him," Arthur shook his head. Ariadne groaned, shoving a pillow over her head. Arthur hadn't slept much at all which kept his female companion awake as well. It was obvious she wanted to sleep.

"I was under the impression you didn't care," she mumbled.

"I don't, but…" Arthur trailed off, not sure how to respond. Why was he so worried anyway? Suddenly there was a click from the doorway.

"Don't worry Loves, I'm alive," Eames announced, entering the room completely shirtless. Arthur found himself unable to look away. He was used to Eames being dressed in a suit looking oddly intelligent but playful at the same time. He had had no doubts that he was a stronger guy, but he had never glimpsed the large carved muscles that covered his torso and arms. Tattoos littered his otherwise perfect skin and accented to the sudden "bad boy "sort of look he was putting off. Arthur noticed that Araidne was also staring at this point.

"Where the hell were you?" He asked, trying to keep his composure.

"Did you miss me?"

"Disappearing like that was stupid Eames," Arthur lectured.

"Save your breath," he waved him off, "it isn't as if you actually cared where I went anyway. I have to say, you look awful Arthur, didn't you sleep at all?" Arthur bit his tongue. He didn't feel like mentioning to Eames that he in fact did not sleep. That's when something caught his eye… something nearly falling out of Eames'pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Arthur wondered, nodding at the money. Eames looked down, blushed, and quickly shoved it back in.

"That's really none of your business now is it?" He snapped.

"Were you dealing drugs?"

"How the hell would I have gotten drugs to deal so fast?"

"Gambling?"

"You know, that assumption is starting to get on my nerves," Eames sounded… hurt?

"Then where did you get it?"

"Arthur, can I talk to Eames for a second?" Ariadne asked in a sleepy tone. By this time she had sat up and her wavy brown hair was messy in an almost sexy sort of way. Arthur couldn't help but smirk at the disheveled girl but finally nodded and left the room.

"Well he is in a lovely mood now isn't he?" Eames noted once Arthur was gone.

"Eames, were you prostituting last night?" Ariadne asked flat out. Eames was taken aback.

"What?" He blinked.

"You know, selling sex for money?"

Eames felt a hot blush crawl to his cheeks as more images of Christopher's godlike body slipped into his mind like smoke, poisoning his thoughts. As if to only to emphasize the point his limbs had begun to ache, his limbs and another area…. He winced slightly as he shifted his weight uncomfortably. This was all the confirmation she needed.

"Boy or girl?" she wondered.

"His name is Christopher," he admitted, biting his lips. The usually arrogant British man had melted away leaving nothing but an embarrassed boy. Admittedly, Ariadne found it somewhat cute.

"Was he any good?"

His eyes met her and to his surprise, she was smiling. He could not help but to smile back.

"Amazing,"

"How did that happen? I mean, did you go out on purpose?"

"No," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I was wandering around and he just sort of showed up. He paid me a thousand dollars,"

"Seriously?" Her eyes widened with disbelief.

"Yeah,"

"Rich?"

"Yeah,"

"Does he still have your clothes?"

"Yeah I sort of left them there, I didn't see why not. Besides, I like the jeans," he gave a crooked smile. She chewed on her bottom lip a minute.

"You kept your totem in your pocket," she reminded him. He went pale.

"Shit,"

"Oh well, you can just make a new one I guess," she shrugged.

"No, no you don't understand. I've had that totem for nearly five or six years. It isn't as simple as replacing it. That… It keeps me in the real world, Ariadne. I know what happened to Cobb in limbo. I need that piece," he insisted.

"Then just go get it, and take Arthur with you,"

"I'm not taking him with me! He wouldn't come anyway,"

"Well I'm certainly not going. I want to sleep. Come on, it's a chance for you guys to bond or whatever. I get the feeling that we aren't splitting anytime soon so you might as well try to get along," she pointed out. Eames let out a small huff of a breath. Part of him wanted nothing more than to spend time with Arthur, the other knew it would just end badly and didn't want to bother with the hurtful things that would probably be said.

"Fine," he sighed, "I'll invite him but if he says no…"

"Yeah yeah, just get out," she grumbled lightly, sinking back into the covers.

Eames left the tired girl to her beauty sleep and found Arthur in the lobby. The Point Man was sitting rigidly in a chair with a finger pressed to his lips in deep thought. He did not see Eames, who now had on a white T-shirt which still left his muscled and tattooed arms visible, enter the room. Finally, Eames cleared his throat and caught his attention.

"What did Ariadne want?" He asked.

"To confess her undying love for me," he smirked, but then became serious, "She wants me to take you with me,"

"Where?"

"To get my totem back," he sighed. He hated to admit to Arthur that he had been foolish yet again. To his surprise, however, Arthur stood up and nodded.

"Let's go,"

**Please review! I love reviews! **


End file.
